gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Nothin' On You
Nothin' On You is a song by B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars. It is sung by Dj, Teddy and Penny in Olé. Lyrics: Dj: Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby Nothing on you, baby They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say Cause they got nothing on you, baby (Teddy: Yeah) Nothing on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) Teddy: I know you feel where I'm coming from Regardless of the things in my past that I've done Most of it really was for the hell of the fun On a carousel, so around I spun With no direction, just tryna get some Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun And so I lost more than I had ever won And honestly, I ended up with none Penny with New Directions: There's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out" And I don't wanna sound redundant But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know (Dj: Somethin that you wanna know) But never mind that, we should let it go (Teddy: We should let it go) 'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (Dj: TV episode) And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (Teddy: Go!) Go (Dj: Go!) Go (Teddy: Heeeeey!) Dj with New Directions: Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you) Nothin on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) Penny with New Directions: They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) Nothin on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) Yeaaaaah Teddy: Hands down, there will never be another one (Dj: Nope!) I been around and I never seen another one (Dj: Naaaah...) Because your style ain't really got nothin on And you wild when you ain't got nothin on (Dj: Ha ha!) Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes And you keep it real while them other stay plastic You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic Stop... - Now think about it Penny with New Directions: I've been to London, I've been to Paris Even way out there in Tokyo Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans But you always steal the show (Dj: Steal the show) And just like that guy, you got me froze (Teddy: Got me froze) Like a Nintendo 64 (Dj: sixty-fo') If you never knew, well, now you know, (Teddy: know!) Know, (Dj: Know), know Penny with New Directions: Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing (Teddy: Yeah) But my time would be wasted, they got nothin' on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin' on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) Nothin' on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say Cause they got nothing on you, baby (Teddy: Yeah) Nothing on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) Teddy with New Directions: Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name (Dj: Name, name, name, name...) And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing (Penny: Sing, sing, sing, sing...) Whether by bus or by plane, or by car, or by train (Dj: Train) No other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame Penny and Dj with New Directions: Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing (Teddy: Yeah) But my time would be wasted, they got nothin' on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) Nothin' on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say Cause they got nothin' on you, baby (Teddy: Yeah) Nothin' on you, baby (Teddy: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by Dj Pierce Category:Songs sung by Teddy Stilinski Category:Songs sung by Penny Lefebvre Category:Songs sung by New Directions